creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Angry Man
There is an Angry Man under my bed—mommy says that I am making it up, but I'm not. I asked mommy to check under the bed, but she didn't find the Angry Man: she says to go to sleep and stop being silly... Only I can't sleep, the Angry Man is standing by my window and staring outside. He has a really ugly head—all twisted and gooey: it keeps changing shape but I don't want to look at it too long as I get really scared. I run to get daddy and go back, but the Angry Man has gone. Daddy isn't very happy and mommy once again tells me to go to sleep. Now I am really scared, the Angry Man is standing by my bed now—staring at me. He keeps jerking his head back and forth like he's yelling, but nothing comes out of his mouth: his face keeps changing... I want to scream but I can't... everything hurts; I feel like crying, but nothing is happening... Finally, I scream and scream... keep screaming until mommy and daddy open the door, but it's too late... the Angry Man doesn't go away... he just turns to face mommy and daddy. Mommy screams and daddy gets really scared eyes, he grabs something and tries to hit the Angry Man but daddy falls down—the Angry Man doesn't even move. Mommy starts to cry and tries to pick daddy up, as the Angry Man jerks around, as if shouting but no sounds come out. Mommy starts yelling at the Angry Man, asking what he wants, but he doesn't answer—daddy keeps calling on me but I'm too scared to move. Finally I say the first thing that I can think of... "Go away! Go away! GO AWAY!" I keep yelling over and over, crying and pounding my fists against my bedcovers—I'm pretty sure I wet myself, but I'm far too scared to even bother as I keep yelling and crying. The Angry Man jerks some more than runs to my window again, shattering the glass as he leaps outside—mommy and daddy come and take me out of bed as we all head down the stairs. Daddy calls the police on his phone and gets everyone in the car, we stay in the car until the police come—mommy and daddy leave the car and talk to the police. I can't hear what they are saying but daddy seems to be getting very angry, the police don't seem to believe them... I turn away and look out the other side of the car... Then I see him... the Angry Man is back... he jerks his head back and forth, as he taps on the car window... I scream and try to get out but mommy and daddy locked the car, I keep screaming... Mommy and daddy turn around and start running to the car, the police get the same scared look daddy did in my room—drawing their guns as they run after mommy and daddy... I scream some more as glass shatters and a long arm reaches over and grabs me, tugging me outside... Everything goes dark... Category:Beings